The present invention relates to an ornamental earring.
The ornamental earring of the invention utilizes transparent material such as glass. Part of the female component extends through a pierced ear of the user and part of the male component is threadedly coupled to the female component. The components contain colored water of any color, which is preferably red, blue or pink. The earring of the invention gives the impression of a bone filled with a fluid and passing through the ear of the user. Furthermore, a complete set of up to approximately twelve colored pairs of earrings may be provided for a woman to wear in conjunction with different colored garments.